Bryan Jr
by Nirianne
Summary: There is more to the story than just first appearances; it can be a mirror image of yourself. Spencer opened Bryan's eyes when a small kitten entered their lives. One-shot! R&R!


**A/N:** Boo!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Summary: **There is more to the story than just first appearances; it can be a mirror image of yourself. Spencer opened Bryan's eyes when a small kitten entered their lives.

* * *

**Bryan Jr.**

'_DING-DONG!'_

The time was nine AM. Nine bloody AM in the morning where the rest of humanity was either awake or sleep comfortably in their dens. It didn't matter to a certain household they were rudely interrupted in the morning by the blasted, half ass broken doorbell. Every time someone rang the bell, it sounded similar to someone strangling a bunch of crows. It really should be fixed. Walking extremely snail paced, Spencer opened his bedroom door rubbing his eyes followed by an inevitable yawn. He was _not_ a morning person. Mumbling something under his breath, he forced his way down the stairs cursing at the infidel who dared to ring the blasted doorbell. It was something he added to his to do list: fix the doorbell and beat up the moron who rang the doorbell. A simple task he could accomplish in no time. Arriving at the base of the stairs, he made his way to the door and opened it, expecting to see the mailman.

_Nobody…_

With nobody to blame, Spencer glared daggers at the broken doorbell. He hoped his gaze was deadly enough to ignite it. Cursing in his native tongue, he was about to turn around until a large object on the ground caught his attention. His eyes were fixed onto a medium sized brown box, taped on all sides with small holes punctured on two sides of the box.

Without a second thought, he picked up the box and re-entered the house. Placing the box on the table, he moved into the kitchen; it was time to make breakfast.

_Sigh._

Moving to the fridge, Spencer yawned again pulling out a carton of eggs—

"**AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**"

Dropping the egg carton, Spencer snatched a frying pan, dashing out of the kitchen expecting to confront a burglar or a rabid fan but… it was just Bryan. Forcing a scowl on his face, he was about to question the teen until Bryan pointed to the box.

Massaging the area between his eyes Spencer spoke, "What is your problem Bryan?"

"The box!"

Spencer's eyes moved to the box which was now on the floor. "Yes, I see a box. What about it?"

"It moved!"

"I noticed it moved. Did you move it?"

"**NO!**" Bryan yelled. "I _saw_ it move!"

"Really Bryan?" Spencer questioned crossing his arms. "I probably didn't place the box close to the middle enough and it tipped over."

"No Spencer! I saw the box _move_! As in, it was rocking side to side and before I knew it, it fell onto the floor!"

The box shuffled. Bryan hopped into Spencer's arms hiding his face in his robes. Rolling his eyes, Spencer tossed Bryan aside approaching the box. Tossing aside the frying pan, Spencer inched toward the box ripping open the lid. He shoved his hands in which came into contact with something… soft?

_What the…?_

Pulling out of the box was a…

"C-C-**Cat!**" Bryan shrieked.

Bryan ran up the stairs and hid behind the corner. Poking his head out, he hissed at the small feline. The kitten meowed in response. Memories of meeting a bad tempered feline surfaced…

_Walking home one day, Bryan came across a stray cat. He immediately bolted to the feline. The feline hissed, delivering bloody gashes into his hand. Bryan recoiled, falling onto his behind clutching his hand tightly. Shaking his head, he tried again with a friendlier approach. Bryan got onto his hands and knees crawling to the frightened feline with fingers once again outstretched. This time the cat didn't hesitate to unleash its attacks again, pounced and latched onto his hand and literally bit the daylights out of him._

Since that day, Bryan never trusted any feline again. Now, the feline in question in Spencer's grasp was something he wasn't going to deal with. Remembering his punctured hand, he wasn't going to go anywhere near it without a ten foot pole! Spencer sighed.

"Bryan, it's just a kitten."

"It's **evil!**" Bryan snapped. "Don't come near me!"

Spencer sighed again. Scratching the kitten's stomach, it released a heartwarming meow.

"Cute little thing aren't ya?"

Spencer walked into the kitchen with the kitten leaving Bryan battling his demons. His back pressed against the wall and slid down. His life was going to be a living hell with the kitten! First things first: he has to eat in order to brew up a plan, a strategy to avoid the kitten at all costs!

* * *

Breakfast was tense at the Blitzkrieg mansion. Bryan sat on the other end of the table eyeing Spencer and the kitten eating peacefully at the head of the table. Pouring in fresh white milk into a saucer, Spencer pushed it to the kitten. The young one squeaked in response, dipping its face into the liquid. Well this was unusual, Bryan thought eyeing Spencer more than the kitten; Spencer was _smiling_. As the kitten drained the saucer, Spencer petted the kitten and received another heartwarming meow. His eyes met Bryan's.

"See? There's nothing to fear. It's just a harmless kitten." Spencer emphasized on the word 'harmless'.

"I don't trust it," Bryan bit into his French toast, eyes narrowed into slits.

Bryan quickly stuffed more sliced pieces of French toast into his mouth and left. Marching to the sofa, Bryan plopped down and grabbed the remote. Switching on the TV, his eyes lazily scanned the channels for something interesting to watch.

_Animal Planet… Discovery Channel… Shark Week… Jerry Springer Show… God these are sooooo boring! _Bryan flipped to the official BBA channel. _No news here either._

"Meow!"

Instantaneously, Bryan froze. A small black and white kitten jumped onto Bryan's lap and stood on its hind legs with its two tiny paws pressed against his chest. Sapphire eyes stared into him.

"S-Spencer…" Bryan squeaked. It didn't help when Bryan's squeak was overpowered by the madness featured on the Jerry Springer Show in Russian dub.

The kitten snuggled against Bryan's chest and meowed, demanding Bryan to pet it. Tilting his head away from the kitten, Bryan gently picked up the kitten by the scruff of its neck while his other hand removed the claws from his new Ed Hardy t-shirt. Placing the kitten an arm's length away from him he ordered it to sit.

"Sit," Bryan ordered.

The kitten tilted his head and meowed back.

"Ugh! Why are cute things so deadly?" Bryan directly implied to two things: girls and animals.

* * *

Later that day, Bryan could _not_ escape the kitten no matter what he did! He tried hiding in the rec room, practicing his blading. Lo and behold, the kitten appeared out of nowhere and pounced into the dish, overwhelming Falborg. Slapping his hand on his forehead, Bryan picked up the kitten and gently tossed it aside. Mumbling under his breath, he picked up Falborg, reinserting it into his launcher. With eyes closed, he focused his energy into his ripcord—

"Meow!"

Bryan twitched. He opened his eyes and saw the kitten rolling around happily in the grey beydish.

"Done!"

* * *

In the afternoon, Bryan was in the backyard lying silently in a hammock with both hands behind his head. So far he had no luck in escaping the kitten. Every bloody time he glanced over his shoulder, he saw a pair of sapphire eyes staring at him. Pinching the area between his eyes, he remembered walking out of the bathroom and there was the kitten; staring at him. Good lord, he was spooked out of his wits! He knew, he _knew_ the kitten was out to get him!

It happened again when Bryan watched _The Bold and the Beautiful_ in Russian dub. Almost at the climax of the drama, the kitten out of nowhere pounced onto Bryan forcing Bryan to scream like the woman on TV. Spencer rushed out of the kitchen with two frying pans. His eyes fixed on the kitten that latched onto Bryan's leg and Bryan latched onto the couch.

Spencer arched an eyebrow, "The hell?"

"The kitten did it!" Bryan pointed, accusing the kitten of this embarrassing situation.

"Bryan…" by this point Spencer placed down the two pans approaching them. Removing the kitten from Bryan's leg, he scratched its neck. "Can't you see this kitten just wants love and attention?"

"No."

"Look,"

Bryan's eyes softened listening to the small kitten's purrs, its eyes slowly closing followed by a small yawn. The small fragile body lay on Spencer's lap and curled into a ball.

Closing his eyes Spencer said, "Although we were never given or taught compassion but we can still give it to those who need it,"

"I'm not following."

"Look at the kitten Bryan. It's an orphan. It's like you and me; we were orphans and nobody took care of us. We depended on ourselves to become strong." Rubbing the kitten gently Spencer continued, "Since the fall of the abbey, we've become much stronger people on the inside. We use that strength to help those in need. Right now, we are helping the kitten giving it a home when none of us had that luxury."

Bryan's blue eyes moved to the kitten; Spencer was right. Somehow the kitten reminded so much of himself, of his past being alone left in the snow. It suddenly angered him to realize someone was heartless enough to abandon the kitten hoping for nature to take its course. If Bryan was the selfish teen he was two years ago, he wouldn't have given a damn. However, the kitten was fortunate to be brought into the mansion by Spencer.

"We may not know or understand what love is at the moment but surely somewhere in our hearts we have compassion."

"Alright!" Bryan flailed his arms in the air. "I get it! God, sometimes your reasoning's are so _mushy_."

Spencer smiled. Gently removing the kitten from his lap, he placed it on Bryan's lap.

"I'm going to make dinner and you stay out of trouble!"

"Yeah,"

"I'm talking to the kitten."

With Spencer gone, now what was Bryan to do? The kitten was fast asleep in his lap, curled into a ball. Bryan wasn't one for compassion but Spencer's words echoed in his mind: _…Somewhere in our hearts we have compassion._ He lifted up his hand, shaking uncontrollably like an autumn leaf. Bryan's hand came in contact with the kitten's soft fur. He stroked it gently feeling a sense of peace.

_Maybe cats aren't all that bad once you get to know 'em…_ Bryan paused in mid thought. _How ironic, this reminds me of myself…_

* * *

An hour later Spencer exited the kitchen approaching to Bryan. He was just about to wake the teen up but he decided against it; sleeping peacefully was Bryan who had a hand on the kitten which was curled up on his stomach. Spencer leaned forward, folding his arms on the couch.

"I guess we're keeping the kitten aren't we, Bryan?" Reaching out to the kitten, Spencer stroked its head. "You know what? I just thought of a name. Welcome to the family, Bryan Jr."


End file.
